Houses Divided
by emalinaloop
Summary: Superwholock AU. Over the years at Hogwarts, friendships are supposed to be forged, exams are to be passed, spells are to be practiced. No one told any of them that they would also be responsible for either Hogwart's downfall or its salvation.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who all belong to their respective creators. I only take credit for the plot.**

* * *

Castiel Novak had always been terrified of not receiving his letter. Despite the fact that he had displayed his powers at the normal age, his older brothers Michael and Gabriel loved to scare him with stories of young wizards who never got an owl delivering their Hogwarts letters.

As the second Saturday in July rolled around, Cas could hear exclamations of joy coming from his neighbors' house. Sam Winchester came bursting out the door and ran across the road, a piece of paper fluttering in his tight grip. His pace had reached a full on sprint by the time he reached the cement steps of Cas' small house. With a heavy thud, Sam knocked on the door. Castiel slowly shuffled his feet and left his perch by the front window to answer the door.

Sam Winchester was tall for eleven. Despite the fact that his older brother Dean was still taller than him by two or three inches, there was no doubt that the younger Winchester would grow to dwarf his brother.

"Cas, I got my letter!" Sam smiled brightly as he held up a piece of parchment which displayed writing in green ink along with the Hogwarts crest.

Castiel grinned at his friend, though it didn't reach his eyes. "That's brilliant!" Sam smiled proudly for a few moments before it was replaced by a confused frown.

"Cas, what's wrong? Where's your letter?"

"Guess the owls haven't made their way to my house yet," Castiel peered up at the sky searching for any sign of the birds.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come soon. You've got powers, it's not like you're a squib," Sam gave an involuntary, tiny shudder.

"Yeah I guess-" Castiel was cut off by the shouts of the older Winchester.

"Sammy! Bobby says it's time for dinner," Dean's gruff voice called from across the road. The older Winchester was standing on the front stoop of their house, impatiently tapping his foot. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. He took a step back towards his house before he turned back to Cas.

"Hey, I'll come back later and we'll sort this all out properly, alright?"

"Thank you," Cas sighed in relief and the tiniest smile danced across his face. He waved his hand at Dean and moved back into the dwelling. He nearly jumped when he found his older brother Michael staring at him from the top of the staircase. His mouth was drawn in its typical tight line but his green eyes seemed to be twinkling mischievously.

"Was that Sam?" He asked, taking several steps down the stairs and closer to Castiel.

"He got his letter," Cas admitted to his brother. Michael closed the gap between himself and his baby brother and put his hand sympathetically on Cas' shoulder.

"Still no owls?" Cas shook his head weakly. He inhaled loudly before moving past his older sibling.

"If it makes you feel any better, Gabe nearly had a panic attack when Dean got his letter before him." Michael stepped close enough to Cas to whisper something. "Don't tell him that I hid it from him just to see the look on his face." Castiel tried to turn his head to see Michael's rare smirk, but his brother had already left the room.

Cas' eyes fell on the mail slot one more time before he raced up the carpeted stairs to his bedroom. His crimson colored walls were barely visible underneath Chudley Cannons posters and several moving photographs of his family along with his personal favorite: one of he and the Winchester boys, who often felt more like family than his own siblings. He, Sam, Dean as well as their youngest brother Adam were seated in the stands of the first Quidditch match that Cas had ever attended. Bobby had an arm around Cas while the other was around Dean. They all waved to the camera and the motion was perfectly captured. Even now past versions of him and his friends smiled and greeted him.

Cas opened his closet door and shrugged off the trench coat that was still too big for him. It had been a Christmas present from his father, one of the rare holidays when he actually decided to act like a parent for his children. Cas' youngest sister Anna, who was only seven, only had a handful of memories of her father.

Jimmy Novak had never played the role of doting father. He was an Auror, and his work entailed long, odd hours. Cas' mother had died defending Hogwarts from Lord Voldemort's final attempt to seize the school. Anna had only been six months old at the time, Castiel had been four, Gabriel was six, and Michael had been ten. Jimmy had completely dedicated himself to his work from then on, making Michael the man of the house. Thank the Lord that Bobby lived across the street.

Bobby Singer had helped out the Novaks when he could, whether it was taking them to a Quidditch match, the spur of the moment trip to Diagon Alley, or simply making sure they had enough money for food. On more than one occasion, Bobby had managed to track Jimmy down and force him to spend some time with his children.

The Winchesters had moved in with Bobby not long after the Battle of Hogwarts. Both of their parents had been killed, but from what Dean and Sam had told him, their father had also never been much of a good dad.

Cas snapped himself out of his thoughts long enough to close his closet door to check on his younger sister, who was supposedly napping. Her door creaked open slightly at his touch and Cas smiled genuinely when he saw his baby sister asleep, her bright red hair strewn about her head rather messily. Suddenly he felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

Cas flinched before spinning around to face whoever wanted to talk to him. His brother Gabriel stared at him with honey colored eyes. "Michael said your letter still hadn't come."

"Nope," Cas replied, popping the 'p' loudly for emphasis.

"Stupid owls, never can rely on them." Just then their family owl Balthazar, squawked loudly from his cage. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel...the stories you told me...they weren't...?" Castiel left the end of the question hanging.

"Cas, stop taking everything I say so literally. It was just a joke. Michael and I were just trying to scare you," Gabriel retorted. Castiel watched as his older brother pulled his coat around himself more tightly.

Cas was about to say something in reply when there was a knock at the door. "Sam must've come back," he told his older brother before racing down the stairs and throwing the door open. His friend was standing there grinning wider than normal with one hand behind his back.

"Hello Sam-" Cas began. Sam just shook his head and held out the hand that had previously been behind his back.

"I was on my way over here when I saw an owl perched in a tree with this," in his outstretched hand there was an envelope sealed with wax. "It's for you."

* * *

**AN: So I know that it's only Superpotter so far and not Superwholock, we'll introduce our other favorite characters in the coming chapters.**

**PS. Jimmy Novak is meant to be more like John Winchester, the same selfish, judgemental kind of parent. Sam and Dean have a similar backstory to the show but with the benefit of having Bobby adopt them.**

**Side note, the first few chapters of this story will be leading up to the characters arriving at Hogwarts, so please bear with me. Also, reviews would be absolutely lovely.**

**~Em**


End file.
